


Still Wonderful

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I wanted this to be cocky keith and smut and look how it turned out, Keith shows him he's still the best, M/M, Shiro has a round birthday, Smut, a bit angst, a bit fluff, a bit of an age difference cause fuck the antis, and super fucking cheesy, but he doesn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday but he'd rather it wasn't.Keith shows him he's still wonderful.





	Still Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like a very belated birthday present for Shiro??? Happy Birthday, Black Paladin!

Shiro awoke from a tickling on his chest. His body felt relaxed from the hours of sleep but strangely unsatisfyingly so. Shiro wanted to yawn and stretch his arms and legs but refused for a few seconds more in which he could pretend he didn’t know that Keith was currently mouthing at his pectorals. Yet a little hum of contentment over this early morning affection from his boyfriend betrayed him. 

“Hmm, you’re awake”, came Keith’s purr from under the blanket. 

Shiro opened his eyes to look at the tent his head formed under the linen. 

“U-hm”, he grumbled as a response. He’d rather not be. Not today.

Keith slid up along his boyfriend’s body to come out from under the sticky confines of the blanket. Shiro could feel his half naked torso against his. So smooth. So young. 

“Good morning”, Keith breathed against his lips before giving him one of his sweetest kisses.

“And happy birthday”.

There it was. This sentence. Shiro drew his brows together.

“What time is it?”

“9.”

“Why are you waking me up this early then, I’m old now, I need my sleep.” He tried to cover his head with the blanket.

“You aren’t old, you’re thirty!”, Keith laughed as he held the blanket out of Shiro’s reach.

“Exactly”, whined his boyfriend.

“Okay, I know you aren’t excited for this day and that you don’t like big parties anyway so I talked to the others and it will only be us today. Just doing stuff you want, no big family gathering, no fancy clothes if you don’t want to. We can do whatever you want.”

“Then I want to go back to sleep.” Shiro grabbed at the blanket again.

“Ah, no, that’s not what I thought. Come on, get up, let’s eat breakfast”, Keith chuckled and yanked Shiro into a sitting position. Shiro looked at him through grumpy eyes.

“Oh come on Shiro, the two turned into a three, what’s the matter? You can’t stay 29 forever. You get older, that’s life and I thought you wanted that? You said you wanted to grow old with me.”

Shiro looked at his hands. “Yeah and yet here I am, doing this alone”, he mumbled.

Oh. Keith suddenly realised what this was about. 

“Takashi”, Keith took his boyfriend’s face into his hands, his stubble tickling his palms. 

“I get what you mean, we aren’t the same age and we’ll never be but growing old together isn’t about a matching number on your birth certificate, it’s about staying together for as long as we’ll walk the earth.” 

He stroked his cheek.

“Keith, those are some pretty words from you but you are 24. That’s some big difference.”

“It’s not”, interrupted Keith. 

“Shiro, this hasn’t been an issue for you before. You’re overreacting. You think things will change now and maybe they will, I mean life is a constant change! But just because you grew one year older – something that has happened before – doesn’t mean that you will die tomorrow or something. I don’t know what bothers you, maybe I’m on the wrong track but then tell me if I am.”

He looked up at this beautiful man with worry in his eyes.

“It’s just…god, you are young and you look it, you know? You look absolutely amazing, you know that. And every day I see some new crinkles and another grey hair in the mirror and I feel like I can’t train for as long or as hard as a few years ago and…”

“Yeah?”

“…I just fear that one day you’ll realise that as well.”

There was a pause for a moment in which Shiro continued to look at the blanket before him and Keith slowly understood.

“…you think I would leave you for someone younger than you?”, he asked silently.

Shiro nodded just slightly. Keith felt hurt. With force he hit Shiro with a pillow.

“How could you believe that!”

Shiro looked as startled as when Keith had confessed his feelings for him a few years back. 

“After everything?! After so many years of me telling you how amazing you are and that I am the luckiest guy for having you?! After putting up with your horrible dad jokes and your ugly polo shirts and you saying no to getting a cat together?!”

“You can’t take care of an animal for shit, Keith”

“That’s NOT the point. The point is that after all this time that I tried to make you realise how much I want to be with you forever, you still think I could love someone else?”  
During his rage speech Keith’s voice steadily decreased in volume and in the end he even sounded hesitant.

“Why didn’t you talk to me? Shiro, I love you so much you have no idea. Waking up in the same bed with you, cooking and eating with you, coming home to you – I could never be happier. Of course there are younger men out there but what could they possibly have that I desire? They don’t have your charm or your calmness or your deep and sexy voice or those muscles”, he squeezed them with a smirk.

“They don’t have your soul. And that’s about the most important thing that I love about you. Fuck your looks – and they are just, wow, I mean you are a god – but if you weren’t this handsome I’d still love you more than anyone else. Cause they can’t compete against you, nobody can. You are Takashi Shirogane and I want to grow old with you.”

Keith hadn’t broken eye contact with Shiro for a second and saw how one single big and round tear slipped out of his right eye and trailed down his cheek. His voice was hoarse when he said:

“Thank you, Keith. I want to grow old with you too. I love you so much.”

He grabbed Keith by the waist and pulled him into his lap and then smashed their mouths together.

Keith loved Shiro like this, led by his lust, rough with his hands. His fingers dug into Keith’s ass cheeks, making him moan. 

“Hmm, want me to ride you? It’s your birthday after all, can’t have you doing all the work”, Keith whispered as they broke away from the kiss. Shiro groaned at that prospect.

“Get your boxers off then, I’m gonna get the lube.”

“Nope, you just sit here, let me spoil you”, Keith said and sprang up with a wink.

Shiro sighed. This boy was going to be the death of him. Keith returned in record time with the lube and to Shiro’s delight utterly naked. He hopped onto the bed and opened the lid of the tube.

“Get naked while I get ready”, he told him and Shiro was fast to obey.

“Now don’t look away. I’m gonna give you a show”, he winked again.

Shiro swallowed and got comfy against the headboard. He was already half hard. Keith poured lube onto his fingers and reached back and put a finger to his hole. He always circled it around a bit first, liking the slight tickling and the building arousal it triggered. His cock began getting interested, not only from the movement of his finger but from Shiro’s dark gaze following him as well. After a bit of circling he put it in, slowly but steadily. This never was a problem. The second one was a bit more of a struggle but manageable. Keith pulled his fingers in and out, scissoring them, wriggling around, searching, then finding his prostate. He shuddered and Shiro gulped. Keith then remembered that he had promised a show and he looked into Shiro’s eyes as he rocked back and forth on his fingers, getting rougher by the second. 

“Oh god, look at you”, Shiro breathed. He had started stroking his cock.

“Want to be inside you so bad”.

“I want you to, god, my fingers are nothing compared to your cock, it’s so nice and big, the best I’ve ever had”, Keith moaned. He knew Shiro was a kinky bastard who got off on dirty talk.

“Baby, hurry up, I need your sweet ass”, Shiro growled in that sex voice of his and Keith felt it in his cock. 

“Yeah, take me, get inside of me”, he babbled while ruthlessly fucking his fingers.

Shiro had enough of this seemingly endless torture. He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled it out of him, making him whine, then guided him to sit on his legs above his cock that was shiny with precome. 

“Come on baby, now sit down on that cock and show me how good you can be for me.”

Keith whined. Okay, maybe he also got off on dirty talk. He held Shiro’s shaft in his hands, guiding it to his entrance and then slowly sat down. God, it felt like coming home.

“Oh baby, you always feel so fucking good. Wish I could carry you around on my cock forever”, Shiro continued with his babbling.

After rocking up and down experimentally for a few times, he got a rhythm going, fucking himself on Shiro at a fast pace. He then decided to up the ante still further. He rolled his hips like he was dancing, dancing on Shiro’s cock, took his arms above his head and showed off his pale body, then let his fingers glide through his hair and trail down over his chest, pinching his nipples on the way. Shiro groaned loudly.

“Oh god, you look so good, and only for me, only ever for me, Keith, you are amazing, so sexy and feel so good, keep going, come on keep going.”

Keith had slowed down a bit to look even more sensual but Shiro was having none of it, snapping his hips up off the bed and driving into Keith as he was just slowly sitting down again. Both of them moaned obscenely. 

“Yeah, right there, do that again”, Keith slurred, having his prostate messaged at this angle, Shiro bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Ngh, so tight, my cock gets so deep inside of you, don’t stop riding”, Shiro thrust up with more force and Keith saw stars. With a shudder and a mewling sound he came around Shiro’s cock, messaging it until Shiro followed him. His arms, that had held him up during the whole scenario, came up to circle around his lover and press open-mouthed kisses onto his boyfriend’s cheeks until they both fell back onto the bed. Keith rolled over onto his side after Shiro pulled out.

“Oh my god”, he gasped.

“I forgot to add that to my list today.” He tried to get more air into his lungs before continuing.

“With 30 years, you have the best personality, the best looks and are still the best sex I’ve ever had.”

If Shiro hadn’t been so exhausted himself, he would have laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> meet me on Tumblr: sheith-on-ice.tumblr.com


End file.
